


The Whole World (In His Hands)

by Tortellini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Young Ser Loras Tyrell shares a tender moment with his king Renly. And neither of them are blushing, thank you very much.Oneshot/drabble





	The Whole World (In His Hands)

Even though Renly Baratheon was king now--and rightful king, in the mind of Loras--there were still some sources of stress. For one thing, possibly the most important, was that they could all very much be in danger: Renly wasn't the only one who wanted to be king. Not even close.

So what did Loras decide to do? Something nice, to say the least. 

"My lord," he said one day, because even though they were on a first name basis, he knew that Renly still got a thrill (a thrill that went straight to his cock, but only with Loras, because otherwise it'd have been weird...). "Did you know I can fit the entire world in my hands?"

"My love, that's impossi--"

And then as smug as ever, Loras cupped Renly's cheeks in the palms of his hands. Renly's cheeks in turn were dusted a pleasant pink. It was cute. 

"...I have a reputation to uphold." Renly mumbled, looking away, and honestly? There weren't many other times that Loras was as proud as he was just then. 


End file.
